Fallen Renegade
by xXArmedGamerXx
Summary: A Turian finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time but his renegade life style gives him a reason to join in on the events.


A Turian finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time but his renegade life style gives him a reason to join in on the events.

**Note, this is my first stab at freehand writing in general. I fully expect criticism and will use it as constructive criticism. Complements are always gratified to :3**

I end my deal with the human. Asshole doesn't even know how many credits he will lose in the next day. I laugh loudly as I walk away. I glance at the data pad and see the numbers reach a thousand and stop. I stare for a second. For once there was a smart human, didn't keep many credits in his bank, but on his omni-tool. I get him again sometime. I take the few credits up to the local club and take a seat. I hear a human talk, sounds like a Mexican. "Drinks on this guy!" I zone out "…the damn few!" I look behind me, Commander Shepard. Cocky asshole just needs to accept his race is going to expire, just like mine, even the damn Hanar are going to be extinct by the end of this.

I order my drink and lose myself in it. I hear some shouting and glance over my shoulder. A Blood Pack Krogan seems a little pissy with a couple Blue Suns just drinking. I don't know, all the booze is getting to me. I could try and defuse the situation. I walk up to the scene and stare. I laugh at the Krogan. "Stupid, these guys have been here all day, they're just gettin' wasted, all this end of the world stuff I don't blame them!" He gives me an evil glare, and the Turians just sit there, obviously I lied and they all know it. "Okay… I lied, but hey, want a drink? You got a bit of… Stupid on your face." I slur out the words and the next thing I know I'm being dragged through the Citadel cargo docks, I get tossed into a shuttle and I'm on my way wherever.

By the time I've come out of my blur, I realize I'm going to have to a lot more than sly my way out of this pickle. I'm surrounded by other Turians, Blue Suns. A Krogan barks at me and I vomit at his feet. He thrusts a data pad into my chest and a pistol into my arm. "You're going to kill this Asari under the name of Turian. Clan master needs the Turians weak!" I just nod and attempt to rub away my headache. The shuttle boards a junky looking ship but we don't leave the shuttle.

The Krogan hops off the shuttle, leaving us alone. All the other Turians chat casually and all I can do is eavesdrop. One of them brags about their target "…Yeah, well I'm assigned a general!" "Let me see your datapad, you're one to lie" one of them refutes. I laugh louder than intended and someone stares. I try not to pay any attention, he decides to stand and approach me. "Hey, I believe you owe me a product, Artus." His voice echoes in my ears. I can remember the voice, the face, but not the name or the product. I look up. "I believe you have me confused friend, I'm merely a bar waster, in fact would you have any medi-gel o…" He cuts me off. "You son of a bitch, first you steal from me, now you insult my intelligence!" I try to keep a straight face "Can't be too hard to insult something that small." I can see the anger build in his face. He growls at me and throws a right punch. I grab his arm before it connects and push him to the ground. The top of his head slams into the bench. I stand above him, my foot at the back of his neck. I start to push down before a Krogan interrupts my kill. He tosses me aside and slides the weakling across the floor. Snarling at me, the Krogan head butts me and puts me in my place.

"We've arrived at Illium, you have two days to hunt and kill your target, if you fail or flee, and you will be hunted!" We all stare at the helmed Krogan. No guards? No tracking devices? "We expect you to report to the address programmed into your omni-tools at 22Hours sharp, if you fail to do so your omni-tool will trigger a virus that will cause you to commit 'suicide'." I choke down the lump in my throat; an omni-tool can do practically anything with tech. The virus could cause an incinerate to go the wrong way and set my entire arm on fire, or make cyro blast freeze the ground beneath me, to cause me to "slip myself over an edge".

The shuttle is disengaged and we get off at the docking area of Illium. I check my clock 21:46. I scroll through the data pad and find my address, simple enough. 1B of the apartment areas, I break into a slow jog to get there with a safe amount of time. I check the clock when the apartments come into view, 21:55. I force myself to sprint, I still have to reach the second floor before the clock runs out "simple enough" doesn't exactly describe how heart wrenching it was to try and find an elevator. 21:57 and I'm in the room, I pull up the omni-tool and display my location to the ship. The ship verifies me and a message appears onto the omni-tool. "What is your entire name?" I scratch my head. I say into it "Artus" it replies "Artus what?" I think for a second. I was abandoned on the citadel to long ago to remember, hell, I don't even think that's my first name. I attempt to lie to the omni-tool "Artus…Creditjacker…?" Suddenly I hear a ringing at a nearby phone. I answer, "Hello?" …Silence and the phone goes dead. I panic a little. I check the Omni-tool and it says "Verified" I let out a huff of relief. Now all I have to do is find a bed… I look around and see a couch. I go and lay down on it. Before I know it, it's sleepy time.


End file.
